Heartbreak Boy
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: Carlos was my best friend since we were little. I love him with everything I have. But I've never told this to him, and so he insists to the biggest asshole on the earth. I know he just wants to use him, he uses everyone. But I can only do so much to open Carlos' eyes. He'll learn his lesson, and after breaking my heart, he will get his own broken too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a story of mine is ending soon, so I thought about starting this fic that has been on my mind for a very long time... **

**it's inspired by 5 Seconds Of Summer's song, _Heartbreak Girl. _But since it's a gay fic, I changed the title, okay? got it? hope so. **

**thank you Steph for assuring me that it may be a good story. :) I love you. **

**please give me reviews. you like it? if so I'll soon continue ... **

**p.s. read my other fics :)**

**Dedicated to Steph :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Carlos cried while telling me what happened with Jett. "I saw him with a girl. The bitch was all over him and he let her. I think he knew I was there."

"Of course he did." I was so annoyed by the way Carlos saw this situation. _Here comes the part where you think he wanted to make you jealous. _"But ... "

He cut me off. "He wanted me to be jealous." _There. _The same every single night. I was tired of hearing this. Why on earth did he want this asshole to get back together with him?

"Carlos, please. Stop this. He ain't worth it. It's not at all what you think it is. He never loved you. I know it hurts to admit it but he is a big ass player and doesn't deserve you crying over him." I pleaded. _Please Carlos. _

"Kendall, you don't understand this. You've never been in love." _Neither were you if you think you loved that douche. _

"Okay. I know nothing. But I know that he treated you so bad." _I've been here all along, next to you and you don't acknowledge me. _"You deserve better. Someone who will take you out on dates and not hide you in his room. Who won't threaten you to leave you if you won't have sex with him. Someone who will cherish you every minute of every day. Not this butt face. Please, Carlos. Get out of this and move on. I beg you."

"I can't." Carlos whispered.

"He's over you. Be over him."

I heard some noise of moving. I assumed Carlos sat up. "I can pretend I'm over him and when he gets jealous he will want me back!" He sounded enthusiastic about it. _Fuck. _It turned out the wrong way.

"I didn't say that!" I argued, trying to bring some common sense into that hard head of his. "He'll not want you back for what you want! Carlos please open your eyes and see his true intentions! He wants to take you to bed and then he'll throw you away!" I knew Jett all my life. He'd not done else but used anyone, everyone - girls, boys, seriously everyone that fell for his word he took advantage of. I was already fearing my sister would step onto the wrong way with him too. I'd seen her being around the jerk too much.

Once I'd beaten him up, trying to explain him to keep himself away from Katie but he wouldn't listen. _I'll need to get him again. He won't hurt my friend and my sister. None of them. _After I'd seen her chatting with him at school today I felt even angrier now, knowing that Carlos was about to do something stupid.

"No, no. Kendall, you don't know him." Carlos went on telling me how _amazing _Jett was. Of course when he'd wanted to get Carlos he'd told him nice things, brought him chocolate which was Carlos' secret passion. And they had studied together. The dickhead not once had made Carlos cheat on tests so he would somehow pass them. Carlos was smart, Jett was stupid as a chicken, and then I'm offending the chickens. But when Carlos had helped his ass out, Jett would again come up with nice words and secret dates at his place, telling Carlos that this way it was more exciting. In fact he was ashamed of showing his interest for guys in public so he had kept Carlos (and all of the other poor victims too) inside, hidden. And all he'd always wanted been just to use him.

_I can't let this happen. _"All right. Do as you want." _He's crying, I'm lying. _Actually I wanted to go over to Carlos and shake him to wake him up from this fucked up dream he was living in. But I couldn't help it, I had to accept that Carlos had to learn his lessons. _You'll be broken. _But by this time I was broken too. He broke my heart every time when he smiled at me. He broke my heart every time he called me to cry after _him. _He broke me a little every day. I was slowly crashing.

Carlos didn't see just how much I loved him.

I didn't understand why he'd wanted to be with Jett so badly. There were so many better people out there who liked him, who deserved his trust. But he wanted Jett.

Carlos was smart, cute, funny. Everything that anyone would wish for. Girls and boys were all over him all the time, but he would wave them off. Even one of our best friends, Logan had grown a crush for him, but when he had told him about his feelings, Carlos turned him down saying that even after two months of _breaking up _he was only interested in Jett.

Many pretty girls from school had been trying to make a move on him, but Carlos wouldn't let them through his walls.

And then there was me.

Perhaps Carlos was so caught up with him, because Jett was the first person telling him sweet nothings - even if his words didn't mean anything, it was just empty talk to get to use another person. Jett was the first to kiss him - in hope of getting into his untouchable pants.

Carlos was too naive for his own good and thought they were meant to be, love at first sight. How could he be so blind?

Even if Carlos did move on from Jett, I would be the last person he'd want.

"I'll ask Logan to help me." _No! Don't get him involved! _

"You shouldn't do that." I tried to be careful.

The way Carlos' plan was turning directions I didn't like. "He'll be happy to help me." True, Logan, just like me, would do anything a friend asked.

But did Carlos not see what he was about to do? "You're going to break his heart too!" I didn't want it to come out that way, I shocked myself even. But I couldn't help it. _Why are you so stubborn?_

"I'm not breaking anyone's heart!" He shouted back at me. _OH my ass, you know you do! _Otherwise he wouldn't be shouting at me. "I just ask him to help me out."

_I can't let this go down. _"If you ask him to _help _you out, everything will get worse. Please Carlos leave him out of this for the sake of our friendship! He doesn't deserve this. Jett isn't worth it. Stop with your stupid plans!"

"Kendall, let me do my things the way I want to." Carlos pleaded. _Damn you Carlos for you sweet voice. _He sure knew how to convince me. But Logan, no Logan I couldn't let him get hurt.

"I'll do it for you."

"What?!" Carlos was shocked. Surely he was wondering if I was telling him what he thought I was.

I took a deep breath. _Is this really the good thing to do? I'm already heartbroken. Do I need to make it worse? Yes. Logan is worth it. _"I'll be for your _help _to make the asshole jealous."

Carlos didn't want to rip my head off anymore when I called Jett names. He was silent for a long while. "Carlos, are you there? You heard what I said? I'll do it instead of Logan."

"No." Came the reply. _Are you fucking rejecting me?!_

Counting to ten to stop myself from screaming at him for being so stupid again, I inhaled deeply. "Why?"

"Easy. It would be hard for you to pretend like you are into me since you are not." _Are you really this silly, Los? _"Logan seriously likes me, and he won't have a problem with my plan. Unlike you who's been arguing with me for a half hour."

I couldn't stop this now. "If you're sure." I sounded disappointed. I didn't want to be. But for a moment I was excited to be more than friends with Carlos, even if only for a short time, even if for him it would be fake. But I knew that this way I was better off.

"I won't hurt him." Carlos promised, assuring me that he didn't notice the real reason of my disappointment. He mistook it with my worry for Logan. I heard some moving again. He was putting on his pants. "I'm heading over to him right now to discuss the details."

_Shit. He is serious about it. _"See you tomorrow, friend." He hung up.

I threw my phone across the room, it hit my door, and I buried my face deep into the pillow. _Friendzoned, heartbroken. _

And it was just the beginning. I knew that soon Carlos was going to be coming back to me, crying over _him_, and I'll have to take it.

I wasn't sure just how much more I was able to swallow yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took terribly long.. but school is starting tomorrow and I had a lot of things to sort out.. **

**apologies for any mistakes you may find. **

**thanks a lot for following:** _Kat nee-san, LoveSparkle (and reviewing and favoriting!), annabellex2, babyphat5968, simpLEEreading, xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx, TaylorCammieBell, Anim3Fan4Ever ... and **Steph! **_**I hope you all are going to like this chapter :) **

**Dedicated to Steph :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Since Carlos insisted on talking Logan into a fake relationship to make Jett jealous, I wasn't sure what to do with myself while at school.

Of course Logan was happy to play the new boyfriend. They were together all the time and if I hadn't known that it was fake I'd have fallen for it myself and gotten jealous.

_What am I saying?! _I hit my head into the desk as Carlos and Logan danced into the classroom holding hands and being all smiley. _I'm jealous! _It could have been me. It must have been me! Logan wouldn't have been part of such cruel games that my dear Carlos had planned so perfectly, and I could have been near to him a way that I had never been before.

I could have kissed him, hold his hand ... _what not_. And soon Carlos would have noticed that he didn't want Jett anymore, he wanted me.

But things didn't go that way.

Their relationship had been going on for more than a week now. For every outsider they indeed looked like a happy couple, but I knew better.

A thousand times (at least), I had wanted to talk to Logan but Carlos made sure that I had never had a chance to. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if Logan knew about the kind of game that he was participating at.

Carlos' biggest trouble had been that Jett had not once paid attention at what was going on. I wondered how long it would take for Carlos to notice that the douche didn't want him. More, I feared that Jett would see how desperate Carlos was and would take advantage of him.

I didn't even notice that the class was already dismissed. I just sat blindly, sighing like someone who had serious problems going round. But once when it became apparent for me that the actual lack of class was the reason of the unusual silence, I got onto my feet. Turning round I spotted a guy still sitting at his desk, just like I had a minute ago. "Hey." I didn't know his name. But he was cute.

The brunette refused to look up. "Hello. Earth to cute brunette." I said not even acknowledging what came out of my mouth. Slowly gorgeous hazel eyes lifted to meet mine. He groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-uh." He moaned and pushed himself up to his legs.

I shook my head. "Dude, I don't think I want to be okay if feeling okay means looking like you do."

"Why, thanks." Snapped the boy at me. "I'm not okay then. Now you can move on with your life and leave me be."

"All right." I sighed, realizing that my efforts were useless. "Excuse me for wanting to help." I spun around and was about to make it out, now really, but a hand gripped my forearm before I could have made a move.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just having ... bad days."

"Bad days?"

"Yeah." He released my arm and his eyes left mine. Starting to stuff his belongings into his backpack, he began speaking. "You know I had a cute girlfriend and a week ago I broke up with her, because I really like someone else. I thought I had a chance but right after the break up I realized that I didn't. Now I'm upset because I have no one to go to ... not my girlfriend ... not the other one I like ... I suddenly lost interest in life."

_I feel ya. _"Oh. That's sad. Sorry. Uhm ... I'm Kendall by the way." I extended my hand.

"I know." He grinned at me. "I'm James."

"You know me, but I don't know you. How come?" I was kinda confused. I had a pretty good memory and I knew I would remember such nice human being like James being my classmate.

James threw his backpack over his broad shoulder and with that we started for the door. "I've come to this class only a week ago."

"And why so?"

He hesitated. "The person I like is in this class. So I made up a story that I wanted to come over here but it's all only about him."

"You came to a whole new class because of boy?" I was quite surprised. _The boy must like him very much. _

Shrugging, James laughed. "Yeah. I kept begging to the principal and it took me a month to get what I wanted. Then it all doesn't matter anymore because the little shit is dating someone else. I'm not going to be the person to ruin a relationship. They look happy together."

I wondered who James was talking about. There were only a few guys in my class and there were even fewer of them who were gay. There was Carlos, and me, and Logan. _No, no, please, not Carlos you too!_ "I suppose you won't tell me who it is." I opened the door to the chance of explanation for James.

He eyed me curiously. He was kind of measuring it up if I was worth of telling a secret to. We were out on the hallways by this time so I understood that he wouldn't just give the name to me. I noticed that he headed to the restrooms. James neatly checked if we were alone and then leaned against one of the sinks. "I'll tell you because I really want to tell it to someone and I think you may be the good person. Don't get me wrong but you know him and ... it may be for my advantage after all ... either you'll tell me something about him that will make me dislike him or help me get to him ... or whatsoever. I need help and you seem like a good guy even if we haven't really talked yet."

_Damn, he is a_ _talker._

Once James got to the end of his little rhyme and I breathed out a sigh of relief that he finally paused and maybe the next thing was going to be _the name._

"So this boy is ... Logan." _Thank the Gods of heartbroken-boys-who-don't-want-their-hearts-broke n-more! _

"Dude, that's a tough one!" I dropped my backpack and went next to him. We stared at our shoes. "Logan is not only Carlos' boyfriend but he is very serious about him." _Even if Carlos is only playing. _

"I know. I can see it. But we've had a couple of classes together and he is a nice guy ... and I didn't want to like him because ... you know ... " James shyly glanced at me. "I thought I was straight." He whispered. "I had my girlfriend and all ... and then came Logan and confused the fuck outta me."

"Yeah, I get that, bro." I patted his back. "Listen," I stood opposite to him. "I like Logan, and Carlos too." _God, I love Carlos. _"I wish I could help you, but I don't know what you should do. But if you let me note something, I don't think that they will last. Do you think Logan liked you before?"

"Why do you say that they won't ... "

"I just do." I waved. "Answer the question. Does Logan like you?"

"I think yeah. We had good times together at classes, but when I realized that I started liking him another way, I backed off and told him that I was faithful to my girlfriend so we could only be friends." He explained. Made sense to me. _Logan probably wanted to take his mind off of James. He knew that being with Carlos would be a good thing for him too. _I wasn't sure though. _I perhaps just imagine the whole situation. Logan liked Carlos ever since the first day. _"What are you thinking about?" I must have been out for too long.

"Uh, just about a solution ... but nothing comes to mind at the moment. This is a complicated situation, more than you know." _Should I get this thing going or let Carlos go however he wants to... I may interrupt his plans .. but it would have a better outcome ... or not ... he will hate me for ruining his plans... Shit. What the hell should I do? _

Before I could have thought about anything, Carlos and Logan walked in. "Hey, Kendall. Didn't know you were friending with the new boy." He smiled at James.

I noticed that it was difficult for James to put on a smile, but he eventually managed to get through with it. He was kind of angry at Carlos for stealing Logan from him, or possibly he was angry at himself for letting a chance with Logan slip out of his hands.

Logan watched as Carlos got lost in small talk with James. I wasn't sure which one of the two had bigger effect on him. He seemed to look at both of them with want. _Man, you must be confused. _

I was almost late with the realization that now I could pull Logan aside for a little while. Carlos always liked to talk and with talky James they would be good together for quite a long time, I was fully aware.

So I grabbed Logan and dragged him out. He didn't even question my actions.

I was a little tired that it always had to be me to clear up the shit others had made, but if this lead to what I wanted, then I did it.

Now I had to sort Logan's things out before moving on to my shit with Carlos.

Only if Logan supported my ideas, rather than Carlos'. _Oh please, please, God. _


End file.
